Rescue the Princess!
by IXypheryl
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* This story contains spoilers for Hayato and Kanna's story line in game. Read at your own risk. Pairings are KannaxHayato and HayatoxSakuno.


***SPOILER ALERT***

Story below contains spoilers for Hayato and Kanna's in-game story line.

Note: I have vague memory of the NPCs dialogue so I would apologize if there's anything wrong regarding their speech and/or in an incorrect order. However, the story is more or less similar to the ones in game.

For GMS version, I believe that Frozen Shikigami Haunting is the name for the skill. However, for SEA version, it is called Channeling: Ice. (According to ayumilove)

Enjoy!

* * *

When I reached level 70, I received a letter from Tsuchimikado Haruaki. In the letter, he said he had found Princess Sakuno. After such a long time, I couldn't feel any happier when I received the news. Princess Sakuno was my dear friend. However, in the letter, he added that she was still in Nobunaga's hands.

After I finished reading the letter, I rushed to Momijigaoka.

"You're here, Kanna," said Haruaki when he was at sight. "Take a short break."

"Don't worry about that," I stopped to catch my breath. "Where's the princess?"

"She's in their base. Fortunately, none of Nobunaga's troops have harmed her. They kept her locked in a temple."

"Do you have a plan?" I heard Mouri Motonari speak from behind. I turned around. Takeda Shingen, Sanada Yukimura, Uesugi Kenshin and Naoe Kanetsugu were also there. They must've heard the whereabouts of the princess.

"I suggest that we bring all of our troops to Nobunaga's base and rescue the princess," said Kenshin, picking up her sword.

"That'd be a great plan if you want all of us to die in the hands of our enemy," Motonari harshly replied. Kenshin shot him a glare.

"Well, do you have a plan then, Motonari?" She crossed her arms.

"Why don't we send out a small party to infiltrate the base?" Shingen suggested.

"I agree with Shingen's plan," Haruaki nodded.

"Me too. If we send out three people, only three people will be lost," said Motonari,

"Where shall we infiltrate?" Shingen asked.

"I suggest that we attack the east wall," said Haruaki.

"Shouldn't we attack the west wall instead?" said Kenshin.

"The defense at the east wall is weaker," said Shingen. "We could take advantage of that and rescue the princess."

"Alright then," said Motonari. "Now, the question is, who will infiltrate the base?"

"I'll go," I said.

"Are you sure about this, Kanna?" Motonari asked. "You may be ambushed."

"Rescuing the princess is my priority. Now that we have found the princess, we shouldn't waste any time discussing any longer."

"Now that we have a volunteer, we don't need to think about who to send now!" said Shingen.

"Will you alright being alone, Kanna?" Motonari asked, slightly worried. He looked at Kanetsugu. "Kanetsugu, will you accompany her to infiltrate the base?"

"Leave it to me," Kanetsugu nodded at him.

"Speaking of which, our guest is late…" said Haruaki as he flicked open his fan and covered his mouth with it. I frowned at him. What guest was he talking about?

"Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said, panting. I looked over my shoulder to see who the guest was. It was Hayato. Was he, too, transferred to this world? I turned around and faced him. He quickly noticed me. "Kanna? Is that you?" he said, shocked.

"You were transferred here by that blinding light as well?" I asked. He nodded. "I see," I said, looking down on the grass, hiding my smile. To be honest, I was happy to meet him again. Motonari and the others briefed him about the plan to rescue the princess. I didn't hear anything else as I was only thinking of Hayato. Haku, who was in his fox form roaming around my feet, looked up and saw the smile on my face and grinned. I shot him a glare and raised my head up.

"I'll go along as well," Hayato smiled at me and nodded. I felt my face flush but I quickly covered it up with my fan.

"Alright, let's go!" Kanetsugu called out to the both of us. I nodded at him and followed him to Honnou-ji Eastern Wall along with Hayato. Along the way, there were several troops in our path, but they were no match for us. Eventually we reached the eastern wall. Kanetsugu looked at the wall and turned around.

"The both of you should go in and rescue the princess," he said. "I'll stay here and watch your backs. Be quick, alright? I don't like this place."

"Thanks, Kanetsugu," I said. I looked at the wall. My teleport should be able to get me across the wall. I teleported up to the roof and looked into the base. No one was there. I jumped down and landed with a soft "_thud_". Hayato followed me not too long after. I scanned around the area one more time, just in case an enemy was nearby.

"That must be it," Hayato whispered to me as he pointed an abandoned shrine not too far away. I used Radiant Peacock and Channeling: Ice on myself, just in case an enemy is nearby. We both crept towards the shrine. Hayato, being hasty, barged into the door and shouted, "Princess Sakuno! Are you in there?"

"Idiot!" I scowled at him. "What if they found us infiltrating?"

"…Sorry," said Hayato quietly.

"That voice…" from inside the shrine, someone said. We both exchanged glances and nodded. It was none other than Princess Sakuno's voice. "Is that you, Hayato, and Kanna?"

"Yes, Princess Sakuno," I replied. "We're here to rescue you."

"Good," she replied. I could hear footsteps from inside. "I was getting bored of the tea in here." She slowly walked towards us. Hayato offered her a hand, but she politely shook her head.

"Kanna, there's someone coming towards us!" Haku warned as the princess left the building. I turned around just in time where the guard he mentioned spotted us.

"The intruders are escaping with the prisoner!" he called out to his comrades, although I had no idea where they were. I knew that I had to silence him or else more people will come. With his spear, he charged at me. I was about to attack when Hayato appeared in front of me and blocked the attack with his katana.

"Hurry up and escape with the princess!" he said while glancing at me over his shoulder. "I'll take care of this!"

"Are you stupid?" I frowned at his back. "We're doing this together!" I transferred some of my Mana Points to Haku. He changed into his human form. "Haku, assist me!"

"Right!" Haku used his skills to buff me. I moved to the side and used Shikigami Haunting on the guard, assisting him. I had to say that he's pretty tough. My skills had been drained since coming into this world. With a few of my attacks, I barely injured him, but I managed to freeze his legs. Hayato parried the guard's attack, causing the guard's spear to fly and land a few meters away from us. When the guard was looking at his flying spear, he used Sanrenzan and finished him off. The body fell to the ground, creating a pool of blood from the wound.

"Let's go, princess," Hayato turned around, extending his hand out to Princess Sakuno. This scene wasn't anything new and she wasn't affected with it. She nodded and took his hand. I teleported out of the wall and met with Kanetsugu.

"The princess has been rescued," I told him. "She's with Hayato. They'll be here soon."

"I heard some shouting from the inside. Is there any other guards around?" he asked.

"None so far. We should get going before they arrive."

As I said that, Hayato leaped over the wall and landed on the grass with the princess in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked as he gently put her down.

"Yes, thank you," Princess Sakuno flashed him a smile. "Now, shall we go, to our new base? I want to see how it is."

We left the eastern wall and went back to Momijigaoka.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, Princess Sakuno," Haruaki greeted her at the entrance.

"Yes, and you're still the same as ever, Haruaki," Princess Sakuno replied.

The rest of the people introduced themselves to her. I looked away, thinking about what I've seen earlier. I wonder if Hayato likes Princess Sakuno…

It should be impossible, shouldn't it? Wasn't Princess Sakuno his liege?

"Kanna?" She called out to me. I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I am alright," I forced a smile. "It has been a long time since we last met, Princess Sakuno." I bowed.

"Indeed," she replied.

"I have always wanted to be friends with you when I was younger, princess," I raised my head. "But I've decided to go down the path of an exorcist. It is an honor to reunite with you in this world, princess."

"And you, Hayato?" she turned towards him, who was standing beside me. "How are you?"

"I am well, Princess Sakuno," he got down on one knee and bowed. "I am honored to be able to be at your service once more. When you were in Nobunaga's hands, I was worried for you. I have failed my duty of protecting you."

"It is alright, Hayato. Lift your head up."

He obeyed her orders and looked up at her. "Yes, princess. Since young, I have always admired you from afar. I like you as you are a beauty…"

I was stunned when he said that. Nothing else entered my ears. Hayato… liked Princess Sakuno? So I was right. To hide my sullen expression, I looked at my feet. Haku felt something was strange with me and merely looked at me from behind.

I felt like I was in pieces. This was… a little shock to me. No, it wasn't a shock. I already knew this a long time ago. I already knew that he liked her. I was ignorant. I've decided that it was a lie. I refused to believe it. Now, I don't feel welcomed around here. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here. My heart ached. I wanted to leave immediately.

I took a step back, unwilling to accept this new reality. A few others noticed my strange behavior as I could felt their gaze on me.

Not too long later, Princess Sakuno, too, had noticed it.

"Kanna?" she asked gently. "Are you sure you are not ill?"

I took a deep breath in and faked a smile as I slowly tilted my head up. "I… just remembered I made a promised with someone from the Maple World to meet them later," I said, and bowed down to her. "I'm sorry for interrupting your reunion with Hayato."

And then I turned around left. I could hear her saying "It is okay" but I didn't turned around. Haku was confused about my sudden departure. He bowed at Princess Sakuno.

"Please excuse us," he said, then hurried to catch up with me.

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Regardless, I walked as fast as I could and exited through the far left portal of Zipangu. Haku had tried to make me slow down my pace several times but I ignored him. I just wanted to be far away from them. I wanted to escape reality.

I realized I was in Magatia after a while. Some of them were staring at me, wondering why I was crying. I went down to the alleyway to hide myself. _Get a grip, Kanna, _I told myself. _This isn't the time for you to cry!_ However, I continued to cry, crouching at the alleyway, hoping no one to find me.

"Kanna?" Haku's voice made me jumped for a moment. I realized it was impossible to not be found by Haku. He was, after all, my familiar. He swore his loyalty to me several years ago, to follow me wherever I go.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed as I tried to wipe away my tears. "Can you leave me alone for a moment? I'll be fine by then."

He was quiet, but he didn't leave. I continued crying for about ten minutes. He just stood behind me and said nothing for the whole time. I managed to calm myself down after crying for so long and took a few deep breaths in. "I'm alright now," I said to myself. "No more tears."

Haku, now in his fox form, walked from my back and stood in front of me. He was biting a star candy that I gave him some time ago. I frowned at him as he always liked star candies. I wondered why he didn't eat it straight away. He looked at me and, unexpectedly, put the star candy onto my lap. "You said sweet things cheer you up, right?" he said. "Star candies are sweet, so I'll give one to you, so you can cheer up now."

I looked at the candy on my lap. Taking up his offer, I picked it up and put it into my mouth. It was very sweet, like he had said. "Thank you," I smiled at him.

I like a man.

However, the man I like likes another woman.

The woman he likes is my friend.

Even though he doesn't like me, seeing him happy with her should be alright…

…right?

"C'mon Kanna," Haku said, putting his paws on my lap. "We have promised to meet someone, right? You're an Onmyouji, not a crybaby. We should get going."

I restrained my eyes from tearing up again. "Yes," I said. "I'm an Onmyouji. I'll defeat Mori Ranmaru, wherever he is, or whatever he's scheming."

I got up and made up my mind. My priority was to get back my powers and defeat the evil forces from rising. No matter what, I would not waver.

No matter what.


End file.
